


First Date

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Natella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya is preparing for her first date with Nikki when her cat runs away. Nikki finds Louis and salvages their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a Tumblr prompt that someone sent me.
> 
> The idea was that Louis ran away and for Nikki to find him.
> 
> Natalya/Nikki (Natella) is a pairing that I really adore, so I am sure that I will write them again!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned Natalya or Nikki, I’d never leave my apartment.

It’s 5:00 by the time that Natalya gets home from work. She has two hours to shower and change clothes, tidy up her house a little bit, and to cook a meal before Nikki comes over for dinner. Nattie is nervous because tonight is her first _official_ date night with her girlfriend Nikki. They have been close friends for years and they have spent a lot of time together since becoming a couple a little over two months ago. However, this is a little different. It’s more than just hanging out. It’s much more intimate.

Natalya grabs the groceries out of car before she walks inside of her house. She leaves the chicken breasts and her herbs on the counter before she places the fresh vegetables in the refrigerator. Nattie hears Louis’ little footsteps as he comes running into the kitchen. She smiles as she bends down to pick him up. Natalya pets him and gives him a small kiss on his nose.

“Mama has a date tonight! I need you to be on your best behavior, ok?” Nattie says to her cat.

* * *

Nattie takes a ten minute shower and she puts on a tight-fitting baby pink dress. She puts on a little makeup and blow dries her hair before curling it a little bit. She checks her watch and she’s grateful that only forty-five minutes have passed. Natalya has plenty of time to cook and clean her living room. She wants to find Louis before she starts cooking dinner. Natalya calls for him and she’s surprised when he doesn’t respond.

She looks around the house and she doesn’t see him. Nattie notices that her front door is ajar and she panics. She quickly puts some shoes on and grabs a flashlight so that she can search outside for Louis. Nattie calls his name as she searches in the garage and under her car. She looks in her neighbors’ yards and she curses when she still can’t locate him. Nattie lives in a big neighborhood on a busy street and she’s afraid that something bad has happened to her precious Louis.

Natalya takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her long blonde tresses anxiously. Her phone is in the pocket of her dress and it vibrates. Natalya frowns when she sees that it’s Nikki’s calling. The last thing that she wants to do is burden Nikki with her problems. She tries her best to compose herself as she answers the phone.

“Hey Nikki,” Natalya greets with a crack in her voice.

“Nattie, is everything ok?” Nikki asks concerned.

“No! Louis ran away and I can’t find him. I don’t know where he is and I’m scared,” Natalya admits.

“I’m headed to your house now. I’ll help you look for him,” Nikki tells her.

“You don’t have to do that, Nicole,” Nattie replies.

“You and Louis both mean a lot to me, Nattie. I’m coming over. Just hold tight until I get there, ok? We’ll find him,” Nikki responds confidently.

Natalya wipes her tears. “Thank you so much, Nikki.”

Nattie hangs up and she decides to wait on her porch for Nikki. Natalya tries not to picture all of the horrible things that might be happening to her sweet Louis. She slowly exhales and prays that Louis will be just fine.

* * *

Nikki makes sure to drive very slowly when she drives own Natalya’s block just in case Louis is wandering in the street. It’s starting to get dark, but Nikki strains her eyes looking for Nattie’s cat. There’s a house at the far end of Natalya’s block with a few big unkempt bushes. Nikki parks her car outside of the house so that she can search the bushes for Louis. She doesn’t want to ruin her dress or her shoes, but she knows that she has to try to find Louis for Natalya. Luckily, Nikki hears meowing as she approaches one of the thick bushes.

Nikki uses the flashlight app on her cell phone to see if it’s Louis. She sighs in relief when she realizes that she has located Natalya’s missing cat! She picks him up and dusts him off before hugging and petting him. Nikki places Louis in her car and she drives the two minutes to Natalya’s house. When she pulls into Nattie’s driveway, she sees Nattie approaching her from the porch. Natalya opens the door and she smiles brightly when she sees Louis sitting in Nikki’s lap.

“Nicole, you found him!” Natalya exclaims.

“I told you that I would,” Nikki comments as she gets out of her car.

Nattie grins warmly at Nicole as they walk inside of her house. Natalya makes sure that her door is closed and locked before she finally puts Louis down. She checks to make sure that he has food in water in the basement before she puts him down there. She also makes sure that his favorite toys are down there as well. Nattie sits down next to Nikki when she makes her way back to the living room.

“I can’t thank you enough, Nicole. I really can’t,” Nattie lets her know.

“I’m just glad that you’re both ok,” Nikki says earnestly.

Natalya scoots closer to Nikki on the couch. She wraps her arms around Nikki and she envelops her in a strong, passionate hug. Natalya places her hands on the sides of Nikki’s face and she stares into her beautiful dark eyes. Nicole has never looked so stunning to Nattie.

“So gorgeous,” Natalya whispers against her lips.

Nattie threads her fingers through Nikki’s thick, dark hair as she brings their mouths together slowly. Natalya loves how soft and succulent that Nikki’s lips feel against hers. Natalya has never kissed another woman before. It’s _so_ much better than she ever imagined. Nikki tastes sweet and Nattie can already feel herself becoming addicted to the flavor.

Their tongues tangle together sensually. Nikki’s hand makes its way to the front of Natalya’s low-cut dress. She cups one of Nattie’s perfect breasts in her hand and Natalya moans into her mouth. Nattie can feel her panties getting wet, so she decides to end the kiss. She doesn’t want to take things too far with Nikki. Natalya knows that she’s only moments away from giving into temptation.

“I want you, Natalya,” Nikki states in a seductive tone.

“I want you, too. But we shouldn’t,” Nattie protests.

“Stop thinking and just let yourself feel,” Nikki tells her.

Natalya blushes. “It’s just that I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’m nervous.”

“Do you trust me?” Nikki questions.

“Yes, of course,” Nattie answers definitively.

“I’ll go slowly and I’ll make sure that you’re comfortable,” Nikki assures her.

Natalya nods. “Ok.”

Nikki holds onto Nattie’s shoulders as she straddles her lap. She gives Natalya a quick peck on her lips to help her relax. Instead of taking Natalya’s dress completely off, Nikki just pulls it up and over Nattie’s black lace trim bra. She expertly unhooks Nattie’s bra quickly with one hand. They both groan when Natalya’s ample breasts spring free. Nikki squeezes them before she pinches Nattie’s hardening nipples between her fingertips.

Nikki runs her tongue down the valley in between Natalya’s tits. She glides down her body and continues licking the soft skin of Nattie’s stomach until she reaches her navel. Nikki darts her tongue inside and Natalya arches her back at the unfamiliar pleasure. Natalya whimpers in frustration when Nikki stops her actions and moves back to sitting next to her on the couch. Nikki reaches over and she puts her hand on top of Nattie’s panties. She can feel how damp that Natalya is through the thin material.

“Someone’s excited,” Nikki teases playfully.

The retort that Natalya has dies on her tongue when Nikki rubs her through her boyshorts. It’s been a while since Nattie has been touched, so she closes her eyes to focus on the bliss. Nikki sticks her hand inside of Natalya’s panties and her fingers are immediately slick with her juices. Nikki spreads Nattie’s lips and touches her clit with one of her fingers. Natalya lets out a faint moan at the feeling. Nikki moves her finger back and forth across Nattie’s clit quickly and Natalya gasps in ecstasy.

“Oh, Nikki!” Nattie groans.

Nikki decides to rip Natalya’s panties to shreds instead of taking the time to slip them off. Nattie’s clean shaven, glistening pussy is now fully on display. Nikki continues massaging Natalya’s sensitive nub with one hand as she slides two fingers from her other hand inside of Nattie’s cunt.

“Fuck!” Natalya cries out.

Nikki swiftly finds Nattie’s g-spot and she strokes it gently. Natalya feels an intense tingling sensation throughout her whole body. The incredible pleasure has Nattie feeling a little dizzy. Nikki increases the speed of her attack on Natalya’s clit and she puts more pressure on Nattie’s special spot.

“Keep going! I’m almost there!” Nattie announces.

Natalya digs her nails into the cushions of her couch and her toes curl as her orgasm overwhelms her. She completely drenches Nikki’s hands with her cum. Nikki brings her hands to her mouth and she slowly licks her fingers. She moans at the pleasant taste of Nattie.

“That was amazing!” Natalya praises.

“Glad that you enjoyed it,” Nikki tells her.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Nattie wants to know.

“Not tonight. Tonight was about me helping you out with both of your pussies,” Nikki replies with a smirk.

Natalya laughs. “Louis and my vagina are both really grateful for you, Nicole. I love you.”

Nattie blushes in embarrassment after blurting out her affection for Nikki. It has only been about two months since Nattie and Nikki officially decided to become more than friends, but Natalya is sure about her feelings. Nattie realizes that she has loved Nikki for a while now. She hopes that Nikki feels the same way.

“I love you too,” Nikki says, effectively erasing Natalya’s doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be like 500 words with no smut, but I tend to get carried away.
> 
> The lack of femslash in the fandom saddens me, so I want to contribute.
> 
> I definitely want to write more Natella because they’re just so great together.


End file.
